Phobia
by jay dude and lollipop3.0
Summary: Mordecai bought a movie instead of a game that Rigby really want. In the middle of the movie, Mordecai stared to have arachnophobia and Rigby keep scaring him for not buying the game.Part 1-Humor.
1. Phobia Part 1

Phobia by jaygirl

**Part 1**

One night, Rigby was setting up the game system for the new fighting game that his best buddy, Mordecai, was going to buy. At night, Mordecai came back and Rigby quickly came up to him with excitement.

"Do you have the game, dude?" Rigby asked the blue jay.

"Yeah about that… I didn't buy it." Mordecai answered slowly.

"What! Then what did you buy?"

"A cool horror movie, Spider Invasion."

"You bought a crappy movie instead of Ninja Warrior 6? Man, I shouldn't give my money to you. I worked so hard you get that money."

"Dude, you didn't work at all."

"Yes I did."

"Uh, no you didn't."

**3 weeks ago**

In the kitchen, Rigby was sleeping on the chair with his mouth all wide and drool was hanging out while Mordecai was washing the dishes. The blue jay was washing slowly and looked at his friend angrily. Then Rigby was talking in his sleep.

"You lousy mimes… Get away from me." He said moving around

**Now **

"Since you didn't help me work," Mordecai said with a smirked. "I have to buy something for myself."

"I did help you once." The raccoon lied.

"Oh really? Like what?"

"…uuuuuuuuuuuuhh…"

"Hmph hmph. Nothing. You didn't do anything."

Rigby was just staring at his buddy angrily. "I'll be upstairs."

The raccoon left the living room. Mordecai turned to the TV and put the movie in. He went to the kitchen to get popcorn and soda. Then he went back to the living room, turned the lights off and sat on the couch. He started watching the movie starting on the part where a little spider was being mutated. Then a little spider was calling out more. Hundreds of them ate a scientist. The blue jay's eyes were wide. In the middle of the movie, Mordecai was so frightened he couldn't stop watching the movie. Rigby was sitting on the stairs watching the movie. He was hiding so he doesn't want to watch it with his selfish buddy. On the movie, a giant spider killed and ate so many people. A spider popped up on the screen and Mordecai screamed and fell off the couch. Rigby knew what's with his friend now. Mordecai has arachnophobia since he was looking at the movie. The raccoon had an idea. An awful idea that Mordecai can buy the game and needs to be teaches a lesson. He ran up quietly while the blue jay was still looking at the movie. When the movie was over, Mordecai was shivering badly. He went upstairs slowly, and went to his and Rigby's room. Rigby opened his eyes a little bit and saw his buddy going to bed. The raccoon smirked and went back to sleep.

The next morning, Rigby put a fake spider on Mordecai's face. Once the blue jay woke up…

"AAAHH!" he screamed.

Rigby laughed. "Relax dude. It's fake."

"Dude, don't do that! You almost make me commit suicide!"

"Get up, scaredy cat. Pops made breakfast."

Mordecai went out of his bed. Once he was nearly to the doorway, more fake spiders were in front of him.

"AAHH! RIGBY!"

Rigby came up to his buddy with a spider costume. The blue jay screamed again and fell on the floor. The raccoon laughed at him again.

"That's payback for not buying the game."

"Fine!" Mordecai replied angrily. "I'll buy the freakin' game! Just stop scaring me with those toy spiders and that stupid costume!"

"Man, you're such a loser, Mordecai!"

Rigby left. Mordecai was really going to pound his buddy badly.

In the kitchen, everyone was eating. Rigby put a toy spider on Mordecai's plate and chuckled. Mordecai looked down at his plate and screamed. He fell off the chair. Rigby laughed and so as Muscleman and Hi Five. Mordecai punched Rigby in the face.

"You deserved that, turd!" he said and took his food upstairs. Mordecai opened the door to his room. Something was under the covers from his bed. The blue jay put his food down and lift the covers up and saw…

"SPIDERS! AAAAHHH!" Mordecai screamed. Then he was frustrated. "That's it! It's time for some payback, Rigby…but what is his fear?"

Mordecai stopped thinking and smirked. He knew what Rigby was afraid the most…Mimes. 

To be continued…

jaygirl: So, did you like the story? Yes? No? Maybe? Please review and answer my question.


	2. Phobia Part 2

**Part 2**

On the same day, Rigby quietly went up his and Mordecai's room holding a toy spider. The raccoon chuckled and slowly opened the door. He saw Mordecai under the covers on his bed.

"Oh Mordecai," Rigby spoke and then smirked. "I got something for you."

Rigby opened the covers. It wasn't Mordecai under the covers. It was…it was…

"MIME! AAHH!" Rigby screamed and moved back. He tripped over his so called bed. The raccoon was angry.

_Mordecai did this. _Rigby thought and he walked to the door.

"Wait 'til I get my hands on- AAH!"

A picture of a mime was in front of Rigby when he opened the door.

"MORDECAI!" he shouted as he heard the blue jay laughing. Rigby ran downstairs and saw stuffed-

"AAHH MIMES!" Rigby fell down the stairs then groaned. He heard Mordecai's laugh again. Rigby was very frustrated. "Dang it, Mordecai! Where are you?"

Rigby went to the kitchen and saw more stuffed mimes. He screamed and ran in the closet. He was panting so hard then he was relieved. Then he turned on the light, turned around, and saw the same clothes of a mime. Rigby screamed and broke down the door.

"I GOT TO GET OUTTA HERE!" Rigby shouted, and ran to the front door. When the raccoon opened the door, "Mordecai the Mime" was in front of Rigby. Rigby was screaming and hollering to get away from his freaky friend. Mordecai stopped and laughed. Rigby was looking at the blue jay angrily.

"You should've seen your face!" Mordecai laughed "man, you are such a loser!"

"Shut up! Rigby shouted shedding tears. "You were scaring me, and that wasn't funny!"

"You shouldn't scare me with your fake spiders, so you made me want to give you payback!" huffed Mordecai.

"But you were going hard on me!" Rigby shredded some tears. Mordecai's smirk went away.

"Okay dude. Quit your crying. I'm sorry." the blue jay apologized. "I didn't mean to scare you that hard." Mordecai put his hand on Rigby's shoulder, but once he put his hand on the raccoon's shoulder, he saw a spider on the other.

"Ahh!" Mordecai screamed and then looked at his friend angrily "Very funny, Rigby!"

"What?" Rigby asked with a confusing face.

"There's a fake spider on your shoulder!"

"Uh dude…that's not a fake spider." Rigby replied.

"It's not?"

"No."

Mordecai screamed again and moved back. Rigby smacked the spider.

"Calm down, dude." he said. "You act like it's a mutated spider."

"Actually, you should fear me!"

A little voice came out of nowhere. Rigby jumped and he and his friend looked at the spider. It was glowing green.

"You think we're a joke?" the spider asked angrily.

"Me? No! No!" Rigby lied. "You guys are real… You're just small and helpless."

"WHAT!" the spider yelled as he grew all the way up to the ceiling. Mordecai and Rigby moved back.

"You two should be annihilated!" the mutated spider yelled. The blue jay and the raccoon started screaming and split. The spider went after Rigby first. Rigby was upstairs and ran into a dead end in the hallway.

"You're first since you said I was just small and helpless." the spider spoke angrily.

"Oh no." Mordecai looked down at the hallway. "Rigby!" The blue jay went up to the spider and kicked one of his legs. The spider screamed while Mordecai quickly grabbed Rigby. Then they hid in the closet.

"Now where'd did they go?" the spider wondered around the house. In the closet, Mordecai and Rigby were panting and sweating.

"What are we gonna do now?" Rigby whispered.

"Well," Mordecai spoke. "According to the movie I watched are afraid of…bug spray."

"But how do we going to find bug spray?" Rigby asked a stupid question.

"You moron! It's in the kitchen!" Mordecai whispered a little louder. "Look, I'll distract the spider while you get the bug spray."

"Why you? You're afraid of spiders." Rigby reminded Mordecai.

"I'll be okay. Just get the bug spray." Mordecai replied.

"Okay."

The blue jay went out of the closet started shouting. "Hey, you overgrown bug! I'm over here!"

The spider roared and chased after Mordecai around. Rigby slowly ran out of the closet and went to the kitchen. He went from cabinet to cabinet on top. Mordecai led the monster outside of the house running around the park. Rigby checked all the drawers and no sign of the bug spray.

"WHER THE H IS THE BUG SPRAY!"

Idiot! It's below the sink!

Rigby turned to the sink then opened the bottom cabinet, and there was the bug spray.

"I knew that." Rigby lied.

Back outside, Mordecai was trapped in the garage. The spider laughed.

"There's no escape now." he said.

"Mordecai!" Rigby was in front of the garage and threw the spray can to the blue jay. Then Mordecai sprayed the stuff at the spider. It screamed so loud, it shrunk back to normal size and died.

"Whew, it's over. It's finally over." Mordecai panted.

"Yeah the spider is gone." Rigby replied.

"…Wait it's not over yet."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll give you a hint…ninjas."

the raccoon's eyes went wide. "You mean…"

"Yep, let's go get that game we wanted to get."

"YES! YES!" Rigby quickly went out the door. Mordecai sighed and followed Rigby. Later, Benson returned from his lunch break, and made a huge shocking face to the house.

"WHAT THE HECK HAPPEN TO MY HOUSE!" he screamed.

**Well, it looks like Mordecai faced his phobia, but Rigby's…well…still going. That's the end of this story. No NEGATIVE reviews! That's really one of my pet peeve of mines…sigh…see ya later, reader. ;)**


End file.
